Living On My Own
by nightgale
Summary: Marron finds out that Trunks is cheating on her. She felt crushed. Can she move on?


Author's note: Okay, this is just something I made up when I was really bored

Author's note: Okay, this is just something I made up when I was really bored. The girl telling the story is Marron and the guy is Trunks. The other girl is, well, I don't really know who she is. This is not exactly T/M. Tell me what you think about this fic okay? Thanks. ~nightgale. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Drangonball Z, Akira Toriyama does. I'm not trying to make any money off this story either so DON'T SUE! 

Living On My Own:

He didn't call me in a month. 

That's when I knew that something was up. I was afraid to admit it though. Everyday I just stayed by the phone and waited for him to call. Once in a while, I worked up the courage to call him but every time all I would get is his stupid voice mail.

One night, I was sick of tired of being ignored. I walked over to his house and opened the door using the key he had given me. At first I thought he was not home, then I heard noises. Strange noises were coming from the living room. I felt sick. No it can't be true it just can't be, I repeated to myself over and over and I made my way to the living room. 

I felt my jaw drop as I saw my so-called boyfriend making out with another girl on the couch. It nearly killed me that night to see him mash his lips on another woman's. I know I should have stayed there and talk to him, yell at him. 

But I didn't. I was a coward. 

I turned and ran out of the door. I thought he would at least come after me but he didn't. I don't even think he saw me coming in. 

As I ran, the tears welled up inside my eyes and they spilt down my cheek like a waterfall. I tried to bit my lips and stop myself from crying because I don't want to waste any tears over that loser. I tried, believe me, I tried so hard. But it was like I had lost all control of my body. I didn't even know where I was going. My legs just kept moving. 

Finally, I was so exhausted that I collapsed onto the ground and closed my eyes.

When I open them again, I found out that I was lying on the cool damp grass in Satan Park. This is just great! I came to the place where I met him nearly every single day for the last six months. 

I started sobbing. I buried my head underneath my arms and started crying. My heart feels like they are broken into a million little pieces. It became even worse when I ran out of tears. You see, if you cry, at least you are letting some of your anger out. When the tears are gone, all you feel is this hollow ache inside of you and it's chewing you up from inside.

Why is this always like this, why, why, why?

I hate him so much for he did to me. I want to hurt him so bad. I want to slap him, I want to punch him in the face but I can't. You know why? Because I still love him. Yep, believe it or not. I still do love him. Even after all that crap he put me through I still love him

I lay back down on the cool grass and closed my eyes again. Memories are flooding through my mind. I suddenly remembered the day when we first kissed. We were here, in the park at this exact spot. He slowly leaned towards me but I couldn't wait. I just grabbed his face and kissed him hard. I recalled the way his lips felt against mine. They were soft and warm and comforting. He kissed me back but not as forceful. He was gentle and careful. 

Gentle? What the hell am I thinking? Was he gentle when he practically ripped my heart to pieces? No, he is probably still back there, making out with that woman. 

I slowly walked over to the little lake in the middle of Satan Park and sat down by the edge. I took of my sandals and dangled my feet into the water. I leaned forwards and stared at my reflection. I don't really care about how I looked before but today I did. I looked at my hair. It hung limp and lifeless around my shoulders. I looked at my chest, it seemed so flat compared to that other girl. I stared at my face and it seemed so ordinary. I don't have the stunning black eyes that girl had nor do I have the high cheekbones.

No wonder he doesn't like me any more, I thought, I'm so plain and ordinary. That girl with him, she's anything but ordinary. She's tall and beautiful and…well, she's nothing like me.

I sighed and dipped my hand into the cool water. I wondered what I would feel like to just jump into the lake and kill myself. My life is so meaningless without him. 

I wanted to jump right there and then but I didn't.

Why? I don't know why. 

I guess I thought that would make me look like a loser or something. I walked back to my apartment that night and closed the door. I didn't come out for three days straight. In those three days, I sat around and tried to clear my head. 

On the fourth day, I came out of my apartment. I went to work, hang out with all my friends and went shopping. I couldn't sit around and mope any longer. I decided that life should go on with or without him. Sure, I missed him everyday and the hurt never quiet went away but I learned from all this.

I grew stronger.

One day, he came crawling back to me. He begged me to forgive him. He said that he had made a big mistake and that he would never do it again. I stared at his handsome face and cringed. I wanted to believe him, wanted to take him back, but I can't. He broke my trust for him and it's impossible to trust him like the way I used to again. I didn't want a relationship without trust.

Sorry, I told him, you had your chance and you blew it. I kicked him out of my door then I sat down and cried again. The heartache came back but not as bad as before. After a short while, it went away. I moved on.

I finally realized that I don't need a guy in my life to lean on. I can live on my own.


End file.
